Talk:Hybris
Alternative approach I took the masochistic approach to this fight with lvl23 2H Hawke, Aveline, Merrill, and Varric (that is, no Healer). The trick is to DPS Hybris until he starts doing his Blue Circle of Death thing, fall back and kill all his current summons while he's distracted, then go back to DPSing him. Oh, and potions. Lots of potions. The principal difference to the strategy described in the article is that you don't have to wait for all the adds to drop dead (seriously, on my first attempts, I thought they were literally endless), since once you off Hybris, they disappear for good. On my final attempt, Merrill and Varric got caught in a blast when Hybris was at 25% health, but it was enough for Aveline and Hawke to finish him off on their own, mostly ignoring the summons. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 23:58, May 14, 2011 (UTC) An alternative approach I used that worked on the first try was using Varric, Merrill, Dual wield Rogue Hawke and Fenris, level 21. If the assassin specialization and the dual wield options are maximized with decent cunning/dex for Hawke, the fight is fairly easy. Just move the people out of the blue light of death, and change control to a character that needs a potion and use it. I essentially ignored the mobs and took down Hybris with mainly Hawke and Fenris. Force Mage I just went through this fight on normal with Isabela, Aveline, Anders and a elemental force mage Hawke (elemental, primal, and force mage spells) at lvl 24. I shot off a gravitic ring at the start of the battle, which I normally do, and it completely stopped Hybris from performing any of his actions. The thing is that it only stops him while it's active, because as soon as the spell ended, he went back to throwing his green fireballs around. I just thought I would mention this because gravitic ring seemed to prevent him from casting both his circle of death and his damage aura, which made killing him much easier. (talk) 01:39, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Archery, so OP Fighting Hybris was quite frustrating for me; I'm playing on Nightmare. The torrent of summoned Shades and Rage demons made my squishies die again and again... So I came here for ideas. However, using the suggested methods didn't see me through as well as I hoped. After trying my original approach - which made this EASY (!) - I felt I must share, because this Wiki is awesome. So... I brought along Aveline, Varric and Sebastian (Requires The Exiled Prince DLC). Yes, no healer, no magic at all. My Hawke is a squishy dual-wielding Rogue (Assassin\Shadow); My Hawke has zero archery skills but still likes bows when the occasion demands it. =) Tactics were disabled for everybody; Remember to activate everybody's sustained modes BEFORE starting the fight. Saves some time and trouble. Strategy: * Aveline is purely tanking - Use Taunt when you must. * Everybody else auto-attacking with ranged weapons. * Avoid using bows with AOE damage (There are some nice ones. But don't). * Don't use talents, unless a Rage Demon comes to play with the archers. * When a Shade or a Rage Demon targets one of the archers and starts coming, shoot it down quickly. Otherwise, focus Hybris at all times. * Just move out of the way if Hybris uses the blue AOE thing on the archers. Team Setup: Note: Done at level 23. All companions have only Defense Runes in their armor. Doesn't really matter here, except MAYBE for Aveline. Maybe. Aveline: * 45 Str, 45 Con. * Full Guardian tree (You just need Immovable and the passives). * Full Defender tree (Elemental Aegis isn't required here). * Weapon and Shield tree: Shield Defense and the passives. * Sustaining: Shield Defense, Immovable, Turn the Blade. * Equipping: Aurvar's Prize + Shield of the Knight Herself. Helps generate threat. Varric: * 60 Dex, 30 Cunn. * Marksman tree: Bianca's song and the passives. * Specialist tree: Precision (not upgraded, even. Shame on me). * Scoundrel tree: Blindside. * Sustaining: Precision, Bianca's Song. * Equipping: Bianca with four Impact Runes. (I've Let him keep the shard). Sebastian: * 60 Dex, 25 Cunn. * Full Royal Archer tree (The passives add major DPS). * Specialist tree: Speed (fully upgraded). * Subterfuge tree: Subtlety (-25% threat generation). * Sustaining: Speed. * Equipping: A "Superior Longbow" with 126 DPS and 10% damage. You can find a better bow, surely... Hawke: * 50 Dex, 70 Cun. Items add a tons of Critical Chance and Damage. * Sustaining: Precision. * Equipping: Anything equal to or better than Sebastian's bow (see above). Result: Hybris was drowning in its own blood after the first Rage demon appeared (and taken down), and before a second could be summoned. Archers never generated enough threat to get targeted. One health potion used by Aveline, because I didn't bother moving her at all. I hope this helps! -- (talk) 11:21, January 10, 2012 (UTC) PC The hidden lair doesn't show up in Darktown!